1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wall hydrant and, more particularly, to an adjustable wall hydrant assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall hydrants typically include a hollow tube having an inlet end and an outlet end. The inlet end is typically adapted for connection to a source of fluid under pressure. The outlet end is typically fitted with valve means for controlling the flow of fluid therefrom. Specifically, wall hydrants are set within predefined areas of a wall, and are connected to plumbing lines. The existing method for installing a wall hydrant typically includes installation of one or more braces within a stud wall and attaching the wall hydrant thereto. Typically, the braces are fashioned of wood and usually require custom-fitting to the desired area in order to properly align a wall hydrant within a specific desired area of a wall. Prior art wall hydrants are known, such as the Narrow Wall Hydrant Model No. Z1350 manufactured by Zurn Industries, Inc. having a plurality of threaded studs adapted to be secured to a wooden brace.
Use of the existing method requires an installer to obtain additional materials on a job site to form ad-hoc size-specific braces, and to adjust the braces to both fit within the wall and to accommodate the dimensions of the wall hydrant. Installation of a wall hydrant and braces typically contributes to increased labor costs. Furthermore, it is often desirable to install a wall hydrant in a level horizontal orientation. Accordingly, adjustments to the horizontal orientation of the wall hydrant may require additional bracing and further increase labor expenditures. In addition, wall hydrants that are fitted within openings in wall coverings, such as drywall, may also require additional bracing to accommodate pre-existing wall placement restrictions.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a wall hydrant and method of installing a wall hydrant at a desired location that eliminates the need for the manufacture of ad-hoc size-specific braces.